Yugioh with a twist chapter:2
by Iceystrongwill155589012
Summary: Well,this is the second chapter.Basically a tough girl and super sweet girl are with Yugi and his friends.Follows manga and is my first fanfiction.I hope I can get some constricuctive critisism.Oh and I don't own anything here.All rights go to creator.


The boat trip was taking a long time and I was getting I knew it was going to take a

while before we get to Pegasus's island where we are completely at his clutches on every way

whatsoever but,I couldn't really sleep at night,especially on some greasy,noisy,boat full of Pegasus's

henchmen on really,Pegasus's henchmen should be smart enough or know enough to know who

the main enemies are and at night they could do anything to according to how long this trip is

supposed to take,I should be seeing the island right about bright,fiery mess of curls started to

shine as the sun started to rise and beat off my hair."_Hmmmmmmmm.I guess that now it's morning _

_time.I might be feeling like a freight train just hit my head and like I could pass out any moment but,I _

_have to admit that this morning air is fresh and bracing-almost life giving.I am actually starting to feel _

_more alert because of this air,hmmmmmmmmm maybe I should consider conving everyone to stop _

_drinking that coffee crap and use fresh air instead."_I suddenly stopped my thoughts due to the fact that

I felt my sister come on to the looked like she hadn't slept very well last night either ,she had

purple rings under her eyes and her light purple hair was a mess."Hey, look you

been there all night?" I stared at her for a while before answering "Yeah.I can't sleep with all

of Pegasus's cronies on board and plus I figured that most of you guys wanted to sleep,so I was worried

about what might happen to you guys if someone didn't keep an eye out all nig-" My sentence was

interrupted by a yawn and by the sound of Yugi and everyone else rushing onto the top deck with me

and Airia."Hey look!We're almost to the island.I can see it now!"yelled Jounouchi,his eyes

shining with excitement and with a good sleep at night._" fair,I'll have to go through _

_this day like the living dead while everyone else can enjoy this day without feeling like crap."_ Anzu

looked over and asked"Hey,you look tired you okay?" I replied"Gee,what gave

the fact that I feel like a zombie + crap away." I replied this with an ironic tone-

sarcasm-."Well,anyways besides the point that I feel like the living dead,we should probably get off the

boat but,all the while,we must be very since we're now on Pegasus's turf." As we got

off the boat into different and varying scenery Jounouchi started to sneeze often. "You got sick because you tried to save my cards..." Yami said.I glared at the weasel I mean Weevil-the guy who had

thrown Yugi's cards into the ocean last night before everyone went to boy looked pretty

satisfied with his so called "victory"in eliminating his threats._ "What an absolute a** thinks _

_he's sooooo cool and smart with that smug expression on his really thinks that he owns the _

_entire tournament despite the fact that he threw Yugi's cards in the water instead of facing them,using _

_dirty tricks to get his way,and smiling like some arrogant jacka** with that smug look on his _

_I get on hands on him,he'll wish he hadn't cheated like that."_ My thoughts were interrupted yet again

when one of Pegasus's cronies-I believe his name is Crocket or something like that. "All duelists head

towards the castle for an important announcement." I made a disgusted face at the thought of that

sissy,manipulative,horrible man Pegasus and commented "Oh,whoop-de-freak'n-do,we have the

pleasure of hearing that filthy creature talk some will be fun." Everyone stared at me kind of

taken aback by my nasty attitude as I was usually sarcastic but,really glanced my way and

asked"Are you really feeling okay?You look like you haven't slept at all last night and your

attitude is really nasty,even for you."I yawned and stretched my tired arms and legs before

replying"Well,no,not really.I actually haven't slept at all last as you can guess,I'm really

how can I possibly sleep with all of Pegasus's men on board breathing down our necks

every ,someone needed to keep an eye out at night to ensure that those cronies didn't do

anything to you guys,while you were asleep."I glared and glanced around as to where the various other

duelists were heading and they were heading up a really huge,large,extravagant stairway and figured

that we should probably go to it. "Okay,guys enough of talking about what I need or how I 's

just go to hear what that psychopath has to say so that we can get on with saving Yugi's grampa or

whatever." Everyone else cheered up a bit and we began to walk up the extremely long stairway until

we reached Pegasus's castle._"Why would anyone,particularly a now single man like Pegasus need a _

_castle like this.I mean really,he is the only person+possibly his henchmen Pegasus has _

_some world domination plans or something,he should really use his money for more charitable things __such as cancer funds or ,I'm really tired."_ "Welcome everyone!Welcome to

duelist kingdom." Pegasus said this with an enthusiasm that almost made me want to

then went on to continue talking and explaining the rules and after instructing everyone to place their

starchips into their crevices on the glove and stating that there will be new rules used for duel monsters

and the regulations to be thankfully after an hour he at last dismissed us and we all

knew that in 48 hours,only the first 4 people with 10 starchips would make it into the castle and

eventually get to duel walked along around parts of the island completely clueless about

what to do. "This island is so peaceful,it hardly seems like a place to duel." Bakura stated as we were

walking along.I looked around the scenery we were walking and actually,Bakura had a point,this island

seemed nice,serene,peaceful,almost saw some other competitors and like us they didn;t

know what to soon as we saw a double sign pointing to either the forest o lake Yami said "Let's

go to the forest,I saw Weevil go this way."I sighed as we went onwards towards the forest due to the

fact that this was so obviously a trap.I turned towards everyone and said "You guys do know that this is

some sort of trap meant to trap duelists and slam them told Yugi last night,that he knows

about the new rules for this kind of worries me because if Weevil knew the rules and went

into the forest,he's obviously prepared to meet any threat,the forest could give his monsters some kind

of advantage because don;t you notice the link between bugs and the knows something that

we don't,something that could really slam down some of the other disoriented duelists like you guys."I

pointed at Joey and Yami. "Weevil knows what is going on and he could use this knowledge to easily

take 's low yes but,it doesn't look like anyone is stopping him." Suddenly we stopped walking as

we heard rustling in the bushes and as if right on cue,that little weasel popped out of his hiding place.I

guess now I know where people get the "pop goes the weasel phrase." The only thought that rushed

through Yami's head was Weevil's name laced with a bitter tone."Well,now at least you have the

courage to face me." Weevil just giggled like some homicidal maniac after killing someone and with a

creepy smile challenged Yugi to a duel in the duel box.I could tell that Yami wasn't heeding my warning about the trap possibility as he immediately accepted this duel.I can apparently hear thoughts

of other people because,well yeah,I'm not exactly normal.I have magic flowing through my

from what I heard in Weevil's thoughts about this being a trap and Yugi er-Yami falling into only

confirmed my suspicions about going to face Weevil in the there's the fact that he was just

waiting to jump us-specifically us in the must've intended for Yami to see him go through

here into the forest and lead him along.I was about to voice myself and tell Yami this but,he was

already inside the duelbox and had already staked his starchip and his life-_idiot-_and therefore it was

already too late to warn him about Weevil's I can do now is hope that Yami and Yugi pick up

on Weevil's plan and these new rules fast enough before Weevil has a chance to really crush

of course agreed to this sick gamble Yami had made being the homicidal maniac that he is

"_Jeez.I swear this guy was probably in juvey[I do't how to spell ju-v-ee] prior to him competing in that _

_other idiot probably screwed up and let the craziest guy-Weevil-loose from juvey."_

Oh well,since I can't really do anything else about this stupidity going on I might as well try to support

Yami and his though it goes against everything I believe ,dude,don't stake your life

on a cardgame,it's **not** worth it if you lose. "Smash him!"Jounouchi yelled. _"Crap.I forgot how _

_loud and enthusiastic he was about this type of I should've considered,bringing earplugs _

_with well I might as well support Yami/Yugi.I don't support this duel and it's stakes but,I do _

_support the righteousness of what Yami/Yugi is trying to do and why he is doing it."_ I looked up from

my thinking and pondering only to see Yugi/Yami's mammoth graveyard monster get destroyed by

Weevil's monster though they had the same amount of attack smiled his creepy smile

_again_ and laughed like some crazy person on drugs as he told Yugi/Yami the very trap I had warned

them looked at Weevil and somehow I knew that he had anticipated this.I looked on the

gaming board only to see that part of the board was wasteland which meant that Yami had listened to

my warning after all and had partly figured it out on his own too.I guess that now the real battle begins

between Weevil and Yami/Yugi.


End file.
